100 palabras para ti
by Hitoshi Yuu
Summary: [Traducción AoKaga] Ellos son perfectos: iguales y, al mismo tiempo, opuestos. Son como el Ying y el Yang. Se complementan, sublimes. Pasado, presente y futuro. Entre lo que fue y será, existe apenas una verdad: ellos fueron hechos uno para el otro. La vida es un jornada. Y comienza con pequeños pasos. 100 palabras para expresar un único sentimiento: amor.
1. Dia 2 - Difamar

_**Notas de la autora:**_ Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece. Esta fanfic es un obra ficcional hecha de fan para fan sin fines lucrativos. El único objetivo es divertir y conocer personas con gustos en común.

Tengan en mente que avisos van a poder ser adicionados hasta el fin del desafío, las historias podrán ser oneshots, twoshots, etc. Podrán estar interligadas o no. Ser cannon, AU, etc … la única cosa que no cambiará: todos los capítulos tendrán 100 palabras exactas.

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_ Hola yo aquí nuevamente (￣▽￣)ノ Esta vez trabajaré en la traducción de un conjunto de escritos todos ellos con 100 palabras, y sí, todos ellos con la misma pareja: AoKaga

El escrito no me pertenece, solo disfruto traduciendola. Todos los créditos respectivos a su autora: Kaline Bogard. Pueden encontrarla aqui: www. / u / 714086 / Kaline-Bogard (no olviden borrar los espacios)

Sin más espero lo disfruten (* ω)

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **Día 2: Difamar**.

Ella es implacable. Vacía. Superficial. Ridicula.

Va a juzgar, difamar, humillar y despedazar.

Vive de apariencias, fomenta intrigas … corrompe valores.

Y nunca perdona.

Atacar es la defensa que ella conoce.

Cuando eras joven e ingenuo, creíste que podrías cambiarla. Hoy, renunciaste.

Creciste. Aprendiste que ella puede herir y torturarte. Pero existe en tu corazón una fuerza que te hizo levantar y seguir en frente. Siempre.

Una fuerza llamada Daiki.

Por él vale la pena luchar, enjuagarte la lágrimas y vivir, pues él está a tu lado, venciendo las mismas batallas declaradas contra ella.

La prejuiciosa sociedad.

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **N/A:** Calcular 100 palabras y tener sentido es … *inserte aquí el meme quería estar muerta*

Pero voy a intentar intensamente cumplir este desafío.

Hasta mañana.

 **N/T:** Justo como Kaline lo hizo voy a intentar subir un capítulo diario.

Sin más, nos vemos mañana.

— Besos Yuu-chan （・∀・）


	2. Dia 3 - Displicente

**Día 2: Displicente**

— ¿Qué es un puto "displicente"? — Taiga se desesperó frente al buscador kanji. Recién llegado a Japón desconocía la mayoría. Las tareas del colegio eran complicadas y necesitaba desesperadamente mejorar sus notas.

— Paga el precio y respondo — Daiki exigió, sin rendirse. La cara socarrona ocultando las segundas intenciones en su orden.

Inclinándose sobre la pequeña mesa, Taiga le dio un beso suave, luego se tornó algo que Hollywood tendría envidia, cuando él otro lo tomó firme por la nuca.

— ¿Qué es displicente? — Kagami preguntó al sentarse, enrojecido y sin aliento.

— No tengo idea … — sonrió.

— ¡DAIKI!

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **N/A:** Terminé el primer capítulo sintiéndome la jefa, por escribir tanto en pocas palabras. Fui a ver y tenía más de 500 palabras … fue un sufrimiento editar, editar y editar hasta llegar a las 100 palabras.

Este capítulo lo comenzé con más humildad '_' aprendí la lección.

Hasta mañana.

 **N/T:** Sufrí muchooo para hacer este capítulo, algunas cosas no me cuadraba y tuve investigar, en diccionario, diversos e internet, pero aquí tienen el capitulo de hoy.

Sin más, nos vemos mañana.

— Besos Yuu-chan （・∀・）


	3. Dia 4 - Camuflaje

**Día 4: Camuflaje**

Kagami era arrogante y orgulloso. Aomine se sorprendió que alguien como él haya llegado tan lejos en el InterHigh, defendiendo Seirin. Decició que rompería aquella pose, lo colocaría en su lugar, aunque en secreto admirase tamaña garra.

Touo venció irrefutable, todo lo que pensó Aomine fue en echarle en cara su enorme superioridad. No lo logró. Kagami estaba llorando, lamentando los sueños destruidos, lamentando la impiedosa derrota, ojos borrosos, tristeza cruda y desnuda. Las lágrimas derramadas lavaron la frieza del corazón de Aomine, el tenue camuflaje que escondía los sentimientos reales.

Incapaz de causar más dolor, se rindió.

Daiki lo abrazó y lo consoló.

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **N/A:** Ains gente … esta palabra encajó inexactamente(? Iba a hacer una broma, pero no había manera y el capítulo fue serio.

Estoy adorando este desafío, leyendo historia hermosas. Vamos que todavía faltan muchas palabras :D

 **N/T:** Okay, ya, me tarde mucho para subir el capítulo. Lo siento mucho por eso u.u

Como ya vieron no será posible subir un capítulo por días.

¿Reviews? ¿Halagos? ¿Tomates? ¿Algo? Okay, ya. Pero me parecería bonito si me dijeran que les parece la historia. Claro, si alguien la lee.

Besos Yuu-chan (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	4. Dia 5 - Deducir

**Día 5: Deducir.**

Aomine entró ansioso a la enfermería de la escuela. Corrió ahí al saber que su novio tuvo un malestar entrenando con su equipo de basket y se recuperaba de un breve desmayo.

— ¡Bakagami! — exclamó al entrar y encontrarlo pálido, recuperándose, acostado en la cama — ¿Todo bien?

— Claro — Kagami respondió torpemente, necesitaba aprender a no entrenar hasta quedar exhausto — Solo estoy esperando que la enfermera mida mi presión.

— ¿Querrás decir "deducir", cierto? — se burló, escondiendo como se alteró por el susto. Se preparó para besarlo, pero una voz interrumpió:

— Verificar, chicos. Y nada de calentura — corrigió la enfermera entrando al local.

Kagami enrojeció, en cuanto Aomine sonreía sin vergüenza.

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **N/A:** *Bakagami - es como llaman a Kagami en el anime, la unión de "Baka" (idiota) con Kagami.

Aomine tiene algo parecido - Ahomine - que es "Aho" (idiota) como Aomine

Esta palabrita fue medio complicada. Fue por poco …

 **N/T:** Capítulo para disculparme con ustedes n.n Disculpen por la ortografia u.u

¿Reviews? ¿Halagos? ¿Tomates? ¿Algo? Okay, ya.

Besos Yuu-chan (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	5. Dia 6 - Combinación

**N/T:** Ni Kuroko no Basket ni el escrito me pertenecen, yo solo me encargo de traducirlo por diversión.

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **Día 6: Combinación**

 _Diez años juntos y algunas cosas nunca cambian,_ era el pensamiento de Daiki, desparramado en la cama del motel. Abrió los primeros botones de su camisa y se relajó.

"Sal de ahí rápido, Taiga"exigió.

"¡TE MATO, AHO!

"Yo no perdí en el basket" Daiki se burló.

Sin opción, Kagami apareció. El rostro tan rojo cuanto sus cabellos y la combinación indecente que fue obligado a usar. Estaba tan sesual que la nariz de Daiki sangró un poco.

"Baila para …"

Kagami no esperó el resto de la frase, volvió corriendo al baño, avergonzado.

"¡Bello trasero!", Daiki exclamó seguro de que él iba a flipar.

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **N/A:** *Aho: idiota.

Gente, descubrí la verdad de la vida. Y es 42. Mentira, descubrí que Nyah! cuenta el guión como palavra #VoydeComillas 8D amo el guión, pero vendo mi alma por más palabras. Mentira(2) no voy a vender mi alma, pero usaré comillas sin remordimiento.

Sobre la rodada anterior: había leído "aferir" (verificar) y quede toda gay creyendo que iba a usar la palabra, después me di cuenta y fue tipo: "ué, ué … ¿porque hay un "u" sobrando? Darse cuenta es doloroso. Pero decidí que iba aferir de todas formas. Entonces en mi corazón la palabras del día 5 fue aferir.

Hasta mañana, y vamos firmes que la jornada es larga :D

Iba a colocar una imagen de la combinación roja que pensé, pero mejor no *aquella carita*

 **N/T:** Gomen por la demora /.\ y … pues … si hay alguien que lee esto ¡Feliz Navidad! ~~ aunque atrasada n.n

¿Reviews? ¿Halagos? ¿Tomates? ¿Algo? Okay, ya.

Besos Yuu-chan (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	6. Dia 7 - Levantar

**N/T:** Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni el escrito me pertenecen. Porque si fuera por mi, el anime y manga seria un pega pega general ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

En fin, yo solo me encargo de la traducción por ocio de éste escrito, perteneciente a Kaline Bogard (la pueden encontrar aquí en fanfiction).

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **Día 7: Levantar**

Taiga nunca se arrepentía de sus acciones hasta entonces. Colocaba el corazón en todo lo que hacía. Era intenso, honesto, verdadero. Su mayor defecto era ser inconsecuente, impulsivo, siempre guiado por el instinto.

Después de la Winter Cup comenzó una rutina de one-vs-one contra Aomine. Los sentimientos cambiaron y él se vio confesando su enamoramiento sin poder evitarlo. Era tan transparente.

Ahora, solitario en la cancha, maldecía el desaparecimiento de su gemelo en el deporte. Por lo visto Aomine había rechazado su confesión y la oportunidad de tener algo había acabado.

Incorrecto. Taiga sintió la esperanza levantarse de forma inmensurable.

Daiki llegó a la cancha. Y sonreía.

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **N/A:** Ni necesito decir que la linda autora aquí se confunde con acender (encender) ¿cierto? Iba a encender la llama de la pasión después de la combinación de ayer, pero no se pudo *escurre una lágrima*

 **N/T:** ¿Hola? — se escucha el eco por todo el lugar — Si hay alguien que lea esto le pido mi más sinceras disculpa, iba a entrar a la escuela y me dio una semi-depresión y estaba muy angustiada por eso; después mi padre entró de vacaciones y se adueñó de la notebook.

Volveré a traducir, tal vez semanalmente. También estoy trabajando en otro fanfic, esperenlo ñ.ñ

Besos Yuu-chan (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	7. Dia 8 - Detallado

**N/T:** Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni el escrito me pertenecen. Porque si fuera por mi, el anime y manga seria un pega pega general ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **Día 8: Detallado**

— ¡No jodas Taiga! No creo eso.

— Habló el genio de la escuela — Kagami mostró el dedo medio para su novio.

Estaban sentados en la cancha cerca del Maji Burger. Habían recibido las notas de los exámenes y comparaban los resultados de los diferentes colegios.

— ¡Saque 56 en el examen. Tu sacaste 31! — Daiki sonaba tan sorprendido como parecía.

— Es que el estudio en Japón es muy detallado … — Kagami comenzó a excusarse, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la nuca.

— ¡Aprofundado un carajo! ¡Viviste en Estado Unidos! ¡Y sacaste 31 en inglés!

El joven se encogió de hombros. Ahora necesitaba ir a recuperación.

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **N/A:** Esto es canon. La bestia Taiga vivió en Estados Unidos, habla inglés fluente y ¡casi tuvo éxito en el examen de inglés! Hasta yo quedé en shock. A no ser que la prueba mezcle romaji con Katakana, porque Katakana es duu '-'

 **N/T:** ¿Saben? La idiota aquí pensó que había subido el capitulo. Pero no, no lo había subido y hasta ahora me vengo a dar cuenta. Soy MUY despistada :'v

Nos vemos en otro capitulo

Besos Yuu-chan (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	8. Dia 9 - Complejo

**N/T:** Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni el escrito me pertenecen. Porque si fuera por mi, el anime y manga seria un pega pega general ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **Día 8: Complejo**

No hay nada más complejo que el ser humano. En la parte superior del revoltijo de sensaciones que lo define como una criatura, está el _amor_. Sentimiento que nos lleva a superar límites que siquiera imaginábamos.

Por amor tu lloras, sufres, aceptas.

Comprendes lo que él acaba de confesar: _**traición**_. No por la primera vez, pero de lejos es la peor. Hubo descuido, negligencia. La amante quedó embarazada.

Cuando lo mira a los ojos observas arrepentimiento, te das cuenta: el perdon ya está en tu corazón. Porque el amor te hizo perdonarlo.

Porque lo quieres a tu lado cueste lo que cueste.

Todo eso por … ¿amor?

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **N/A:** A propósito oculté quien fue infiel ¿Predicciones? 8D

Esta fic no sigue una línea de tiempo, ni siquiera un mismo universo. Lee cada drabble como si fuese un texto independiente; con comienzo, enredo y fin. Cuando publique un drabble que tenga relación con un día anterior les aviso en las nota.

 **N/T:** Trabajos, trabajos, trabajos ¿saben? Creo que mis profesores me quieren matar :'D y encima que se acercan los exámenes y no tengo libros. Estoy jodida ;-;

Nos vemos en otro drabble.

Yuu-chan (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	9. Dia 10 - Tangible

**N/T:** Ni Kuroko no Basket, ni el escrito me pertenecen. Porque si fuera por mi, el anime y manga seria un pega pega general ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **Día 8: Tangible**

— … tangible al pensamiento filosófico posmoderno representado por Foucault … ¿Kagami? ¡KAGAMII!

El profesor se irritó con Taiga por dormir profundamente en su maravillosa clase. El joven se había quejado dos veces, y se podía ver la baba goteando en su cuaderno. Superó los límites.

La clase silenció. El profesor nunca perdía la paciencia, por eso acompañaron todo con interés. La estrella del equipo de basket llevaría un sermón y tanto.

Fue gracias a tal silencio que escucharon a Kagami gimiendo … un gemido para abochornar a cualquiera. Y el "bello" sueño terminó bruscamente cuando el profesor lanzó el borrador de pizarra y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza.

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **N/A:** Hoy fui medio precipitado. Y mañana también lo será, pero vamos firmes hasta el final del desafío.

 **N/T:** Perdonen las faltas de ortografía TuT, esta pobre alma no tiene beta u.u

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Atte. Hito (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	10. Dia 11 - Entumecido

**N/T:** No se dibujar entonces Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Tampoco soy buena escribiendo, así que lo único que me pertenece es la traducción ~~

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **Día 11: Entumecido**

 _Riko nunca parecía tan aterradora antes. El equipo de basket corría como si la vida dependiera de ello. Y parecía depender. Hasta Taiga llegaba al límite de su joven cuerpo para cumplir las órdenes de la entrenadora:_

— _¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN! — repetía estrepitosamente_

 _Taiga no hesitaba delante de desafíos, pero ya había pasado por esa experiencia. Sabía que al día siguiente iba a estar adolorido._

 _Paró de correr por un segundo y se estiró, gimiendo cuando su cuerpo se relajó._

Sintió un dolor en la cabeza y, despertó entumecido por el shock de descubrirse en clases. Todos sus compañero reían, y el profesor parecía furioso.

Mundo loco.

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **N/T:** Creo que ya están cansados de leer disculpas sobre la demora, no? Lo siento de verdad, intento hacerlo rápido, pero el día que me lo propongo me atiborran de tareas y trabajo; especialmente de biología, ese profesor es el demonio TuT

Continuo sin Beta, y creo que lo estaré así para siempre. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, y si alguna cosa está sin sentido no duden en decirmelo 3

Nos vemos en otro capítulo

Atte. Hito (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	11. Dia 12- Exacerbar

**N/T:** No se dibujar entonces Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Tampoco soy buena escribiendo, así que lo único que me pertenece es la traducción ~~

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **Día 12: Exacerbar**

Taiga escuchaba valientemente el discurso, con la postura erguida, los brazos cruzados y expresión seria. El profesor hablaba hacer cerca de veinte minutos, reclamando sobre dormir en clases.

— … esta generación que no tiene límites y no duda en exacerbar … —

El sermón continuó, Taiga solo registró el "exacerbar", palabra linda que rimaba con "descansar".

Con "apagar"

"Soñar"

Y con "expulsar" hecho que sucedió cuando el profesor se dió cuenta de que su alumno durmió con el sonido de su voz, otra vez.

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **N/A:** Sep, continúe el anterior. Soy la peor autora xD

Sobrepasó 12 palabras hoy. Cortar fue peor que cortarse los dedos. Okay, no lo fue. Pero dolió bastante.

 **N/T :** Soy el peor ser humano del universo, i know. Y la crisis que agrava, el dinero está en falta y sin él no hay internet u.u

Nos vemos en otro capítulo, que espero sea pronto.

Los quiere Hito (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	12. Dia 13 - Ágil

**N/T:** No se dibujar entonces Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Tampoco soy buena escribiendo, así que lo único que me pertenece es la traducción ~~

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **Día 13: Ágil  
**

El estadio enloqueció. _San Antonio*_ venció la temporada por tercera vez consecutiva gracias al principal jugador del equipo. El más aclamado y admirado.

Integrante joven entre los titulares y el primero a ser escogido en el _Draft**._ Ágil en sus saltos monstruosos, inalcanzable en la _Airwalk***_ , imparable en el _Meteor Jump****_. Modelo a ser seguido por su garra y determinação. Inspiración para niños y adorado por adultos alrededor del mundo.

Objetivo de incontables invitaciones para contratos comerciales y mercancías. Dueño de una cuenta bancaria que engordaba más rápido de lo que podía contar.

Taiga tenía todo, menos su mayor deseo.

Lo más importante...

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **N/A:** Aquí vamos:

 _* Mi equipo favorito en la NBA, por eso también lo colocó como favorito de Taiga y Daiki. Solo Dios puede juzgarme, jajajaja._

 _** Evento en el que los novatos son presentados y los grandes equipos escogen quienes quieren para su equipo._

 _*** Cuando el jugador salta de determinado punto de la cancha y se va aproximando del tablero para hacer una clavada, dando la impresión de que camina por el aire._

 _**** Un tipo de clavada, de las más impresionantes. El jugador salta y lanza la pelota como si fuese un meteoro. Marca registrada de Taiga._

 **N/T :** Estoy de vuelta! Espero que aún exista alguien leyendo esto xD  
Si alguien lo lee, y encuentra algún error, no duden en decirlo n.n

Nos vemos en otro capítulo ~~


	13. Dia 14 - Garrafal

**N/T:** No se dibujar entonces Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Tampoco soy buena escribiendo, así que lo único que me pertenece es la traducción ~~

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **Día 14: Garrafal**

— ¿Caja o garrafal? — Taiga preguntó.

— ¿Que? — Daiki no entendió.

— ¿Quieres jugo de caja o garrafa? — el joven se corrigió. Todavía mezclaba algunas palabras en japonés, recién llegado de América. Apuntó las opciones en la máquina automática.

— Garrafa. Solo hay una, vamos a compartir —

Taiga estuvo de acuerdo. Habían pasado toda la tarde entrenando en la cancha al lado del restaurante. La rivalidad desmedida había evoluido para algo próximo a la amistad. Dió un trago al jugo, antes de extenderlo al otro.

Daiki dió una sonrisa torcida y bebió. ¡Beso indirecto conseguido con suceso!

Próximo paso del plan: cambiar de base y obtenerlo de forma directa.

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **N/A:** ¡Aquí vamos!

No llegó ni a la mitad xD

 **N/T :** ¿No se lo esperaban, verdad? ¬u¬

Para quien no entienda "Garrafa" es un sinónimo de botella n.n

Dos capítulos en un día, primera vez que hago esto :'v y en proceso de traducción del próximo \\._.\

Nos vemos ~~


	14. Día 15: Ostentosa

**N/T:** No se dibujar entonces Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Tampoco soy buena escribiendo, así que lo único que me pertenece es la traducción ~~

Pasa en el universo del "Día 13 - Ágil"

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **Día 15: Ostentosa**

El local estaba atípicamente tranquilo, una de las estaciones dispersas por Tokio. Daiki se sentó en su mesa, observando, mientras algunas personas eran atendidas en el área delantera y los compañeros más próximos, en vez trabajar, discutían sobre la final de la NBA, ocurrida la semana pasada.

Dió un sorbo a su café, sin participar de la conversación. La indiferencia servía como una ostentosa y elaborada defensa. El tema le dolía.

 _Si amas algo dejalo ir._

Para él era suficiente ver a la Luz brillar fuerte, aunque distante.

Así como las constelaciones, inalcanzable.

Entonces escuchó un murmullo en el área de atención al cliente.

Una estrella bajó a la Tierra.

La iluminó entera.

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **N/T :** ¿Soy una vergüenza? Soy una vergüenza.

Cuando quiero actualizar o me bombardean con tareas y trabajos o no tengo internet. Ugh.

¿Voy a continuar con esto? Claro aunque me tome mil años, voy a terminar y traducir varios fic's de Kaline.

Nos vemos ~~


	15. Día 16: Distendida

**N/T:** No se dibujar entonces Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Tampoco soy buena escribiendo, así que lo único que me pertenece es la traducción ~~

Pasa en el universo del "Día 14 -Garrafal"

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **Día 16: Distendida**

La figura se irguió en el aire, distendida, dando la impresión de flotar. La mano firme siguió rumbo a la cesta, convencida del punto, cuando otra figura se impuso bloqueando y terminando la jugada.

Los cuerpos se enredaron y fueron al suelo. Daiki, arriba, encaró a Taiga que jadeaba debajo de él. Los labios entreabiertos sonaban como una inocente invitación para un beso: un piquito.

 _Cambio de base logrado con éxito,_ pensó un segundo antes de que Taiga lo aleje con un empujón.

— ¡Daiki! — exclamó, sonrojado, pero no ofendido ni enojado. Reacción que le animó el corazón.

— Cherry boy — Daiki bromeó, feliz.

ヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞヽ(￣△￣ゞ

 **N/A:** Cherry boy - jerga para virgen.

 **N/T :** Volví ~~ espero que pueda pasar más tiempo por aquí, en un mes será mi examen de admisión.

Nos vemos ~~


End file.
